Makbet Summers
by Tabbcia
Summary: Chuck A. napisał idiotyczną wersję Romeo i Julii w realiach Xmen? To ja piszę idiotyczną wersję Makbeta. Z tą różnicą, że moje to parodia, a on myslał, że pisze coś mądrego.
1. Akt 1, scena 1

**Wstęp.  
**Inspiracja: Szekspir, oczywiście, a także Chuck Austen, który w sposób, moim zdaniem idiotyczny, przełożył na świat X-men Romeo i Julię. Skoro tak, to ja sobie przełożę Makbeta... ale nie liczcie na powagę, decorum i inne takie. Aha. Pomijam parę scen, bardzo ważnych dla Makbeta, ale dla mojej parodii w ogóle nie. A styl będzie mieszany - czasem będę pisać w formie dramatu, a kiedy indziej jako zwykłą prozę. Tak przynajmniej sądzę. W częściach dramatycznych, piszę na podstawie tłumaczenia Józefa Paszkowskiego, ale części rymowanych nie zrzynam, tylko piszę po swojemu :P Bom kriejtiw.

* * *

**Występują:  
**Trzy wiedźmy (Ororo, Wanda i Stacy)  
Makbet - Scott  
Lady Makbet - Emma  
Banko - Sam  
Fleance - Jay  
Makduff - Wolverine  
Lady Makduff - Hotaru Yashida (OC)  
Hekate - Phoenix  
I inni z Instytutu.

* * *

**Akt I, Scena I.**

_Trzy wiedźmy. Pochmurny dzień, mgła unosi się nad Instytutem Xaviera. _

**Storm:** Gdzie byłaś, siostro?

**Stacy**: Wieprzem rżnęła.

**Wanda**: A ty gdzie? Opisz swe dzieła!

**Storm**: _odchrząkuje_. Pewna ruda Łobuzica  
Ma chłopaka jak szlachcica.  
Daj mi go mówią, a ta flądra  
Mówi mi, żem jest niemądra.  
Poczekaj, mówię, poczekaj no,  
Jedzie szczurek do NO,  
Polecę za nim jak szczurzyca,  
I tam go... no wiecie.

**Stacy**: Dam ci mój wiatr.

**Wanda**: I ja mój dam.

**Storm**: No nie róbcie sobie jaj, dziewczyny!

**Wanda**: Hm, faktycznie. Oho, patrzcie, idzie Scotty!

**Wszystkie trzy**: Dalej, dalej , trzy wariatki,  
Hokus-pokus, gadki-szmatki,  
Czary-mary i hop-siup,  
Gęsto się pościele trup.

_Nadchodzą Scott i Sam_

**Scott**: _Do Sama. _Ale im włoiliśmy, co nie, Sam?

**Sam**: Tak, Scott.

**Scott**: Ale fajnie było, jak Magneto wyleciał w kosmos!

**Sam**: Cóż, nie musiałeś przypalać mu spodni, ale...

**Scott**: No co ty! Była zabawa! Lubię się bawić kosztem innych! Masz coś?

**Sam**: Nie, Scott.

**Scott**: Twoje szczęście!

**Sam**: A te trzy co tu robią?

**Scott**: To by tłumaczyło tę mgłę w lipcu.

**Sam**: _Do Wiedźm _Pozór niewieści macie, ale nogi wasze nie pozwalają mi w płeć tę uwierzyć!

**Scott**: Podobno to się zdarza w Szkocji...

**Sam**: Rahne goliła nogi!

**Scott**: Ale i tak nic to nie dawało.

**Sam**: Kim jesteście?

**Storm**: Scarlet Witch, Weather Witch i Stacy X. Bitch.

**Stacy:** Trzy Bitchez.

**Wanda:** Mów za siebie!

**Storm**: Siema, Scotty, przywódco X-men!

**Stacy**: Siema, Scotty, przywódco Korsarzy!

**Wanda**: Siema, Scotty, co będziesz Instytutem rządził!

**Sam**: Scotty, czemu masz mokre spodnie? Ach, wy wiedźmy, co za głupoty gadacie?

**Wanda**: O, Sam, co ważniejszy od Scotty'ego będzie!

**Storm**: Sam, którego geny przetrwają geny Scotty'ego!

**Stacy**: Sam, co będzie miał najseksowniejszą kochankę! _Szturcha ją Wanda. _Znaczy, którego rodzina obali Scotty'ego!

**Scott**: Że co...?

_Wanda robi wush i wszystkie znikają_.

**Sam**: Tfu, tfu, na psa urok, albo na wilka. Co za mara nikczemna, i jaki kit wciska!

**Scott**: _Na stronie. _Zali sen to, czy jawa? Gdyby jeszcze mi powróżyły, czy wygram w totolotka...

**Sam**: Masz być dyrektorem Instytutu...

**Scott**: Twoi krewni też.

**Sam**: I Korsarzy przywódcą. Tylko kto to ci Korsarze?

_Nadbiega Xi'an_

**Xi'an**: Scotty, Scotty! Emma postanowiła, że uczniowie mają być podzieleni na drużyny! Sześcioro dzieciaków dała do twojego nowego składu, który nazwała Korsarze, teraz na ciebie czekają!

**Scott**: _Na stronie. _A myślałem, że tylko Irene i Prewiev znają przyszłość. Super, może dyrektorem też będę?

**Sam**: _Także na stronie. _O szit. Teraz to nie będzie z nim życia.

**Scott**: Ach, wspaniale, kochana Emma, piękną nazwę wymyśliła, po dziadziusiu. Kochana dziewczyna, zawsze wie, co dla mnie najlepsze. _Na stronie. _W końcu jest telepatką. Ale mogłaby za mnie nie decydować... _Głośno. _Zatem, pójdźmy.

**Sam**: Mam złe przeczucia...

**Scott**: Pójdźmy, mówię!

_Wychodzą._

* * *

To tak na dobry początek. Może być? Bo jak nie to mi się nie chce dalej pisać... 


	2. Akt 1, scena 2

Ahem. Przypominam, że to jest Chuck Austens' way - więc wszelkie bezsensowne i idiotyczne aluzje do seksu są jak najbardziej zamierzone. Wszelkie obsceniczne słowa lub akcje są częścią parodii. Nie robię tego dlatego, że jestem niewyżyta. Robię to, żeby być podobna do mojego "mistrza" Chucka :P

* * *

_Gabinet Emmy Frost. Emma czyta smsa._

**Emma:** "Spotkałem je w dniu zwycięstwa  
i przekonałem się dzięki ich relacji i ocenie mego męstwa,  
że nie ściemniały, lecz wiedziały  
więcej niż śmiertelnicy, nawet zamknięci w słoiku w piwnicy.  
Zanim zaś totolotka wynik mi podały,  
Sprzed samego nosa mi zwiały"

Że też mu pieniędzy na takie długie esy nie szkoda,

"Zanim się to jednak stało  
Zdążyły powiedzieć mi niemało.  
Siema szefie X-men - tym już jestem.  
Siema przywódco Korsarzy - nie wiedział nikt o tym,  
Że tę posadę dla mnie szykowałaś,  
Nawet mi o tym nie powiedziałaś.  
A potem zamiast uzurpatorem,  
Rzekły, że będę tu dyrektorem!"

Zaiste, ciekawe, ciekawe. Dyrektorem będzie mój Scotty? Zatem kimże będę ja? Dyrektorową! Hmm, to by było fantastyczne. Tylko trzeba Scotty'ego przymusić do działania... Będę miała kolorowe pisaki do zaznaczania ważnych... _Wchodzi Xi'an._ Czego? Hm, znaczy, tak, słucham?

**Xi'an:** Profesor Xavier prosił, żebym przekazała, że chce porozmawiać dziś z tobą i Scott'em, i dlatego zaprasza was na kolację.

**Emma: **_Na stronie._ Fantastycznie. Będę miała czas, żeby go oczarować swoją osobą. _Głośno._ Dobrze, dziękuję ci, Xi'an. _Xi'an wychodzi._  
Nadszedł już czas, najwyższy czas  
By rozpalić walki ducha w nas.  
Scotty maże się jak dziewczynka  
Ale wystarczy ma słodka minka  
By zrobił co zechcę. A jeśli nie,  
Już nie zobaczy bez bielizny mnie.  
To zawsze działa na mego Scotty'ego,  
Bo chłopak ma problem ze swoim ego.  
Tylko niech nie wspomina przeszłości  
I czasów Charlesa Xaviera świetności.  
Łysego z drogi usunąć trzeba,  
Byśmy dostali się z Scotty'm do nieba.  
O duchy ciemności, lub chociaż Morlocki,  
Umieśćcie w naszych duszach mroki.  
Ha! Nie zawaham się przed niczym teraz,  
Uwiodę Psora Charlesa Xaviera!  
A potem zrobię brzydką rzecz,  
I posadkę będę mieć!  
_Wchodzi Scott._  
Dzielny X-manie! Przywódco Korsarzy!  
Dyrektorski fotel mi się dziś marzy!

**Scott:** Luba Emmo, Xavier na kolację nas zaprasza.

**Emma: **Ha! Ta kolacja stanie się dla nas pierwszym krokiem do tronu - pardon - fotela dyrektora! Mój złowieszczy plan zakłada, że w sposób niezwykle sprytny uwiodę Charlesa, a potem ty go stąd wykopiesz!

**Scott:** Pogadamy o tym jeszcze.

**Emma: **Rozjaśnij czoło, mój drogi. Już ja sobie poradzę. Pytanie, czy ty sobie poradzisz?

_Wychodzą._


End file.
